


What V Does the Other Half the Time

by AKnightOfAGoodKing



Series: Devil May Cry Attends Redgrave Elementary [4]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Being in Jail, Brotherly Love, Humanity, Love, Neighborhood Vigilantism, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 12:53:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18261689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKnightOfAGoodKing/pseuds/AKnightOfAGoodKing
Summary: Or: Nero Recieves an Answer





	What V Does the Other Half the Time

**Author's Note:**

> **[DO NOT REPOST/REUSE MY WORK(S) WITHOUT MY ACKNOWLEDGEMENT AND PERMISSION]**

Most of the time, Nero has little idea what V does besides staying home at Devil May Cry. The teen has always been so strange yet so familiar to him, Nero barely questions it. What his brother does doesn't need to be answered. 

So, in the uncommon instances that V actually does go out, Nero take it in strides, as does the rest of his family, but there is one time. Nero doesn't remember when exactly V left home with his naturally white hair and came home with it dyed pitch black. What was more shocking was the tattoos because it literally covers almost the entirety of the teen's upper body from his naval to his neck. 

Nero still thinks they're cool, but something felt different about V ever since. It's like there's another presence with him. Dante probably felt it too because he just raised an eyebrow and made a comment about making  _human_ friends. 

It was after that that V made acquaintances with some kids at the nearest high school, Empusa High.  _Goths_ , Dante calls them, and Nero knows nothing about them except that they wear a lot of black and listen to really loud music. Occasionally, V goes out to hang out with them, going to concerts half the time. 

Nero always wonders what his brother talks about with them, or what he does when he's with them. He can't really image his brother just sitting with them and having a conversation, V doesn't really talk much, even to Nero. It's kinda like his presence is enough. 

Anyway, when V leaves the house, he comes back quietly, like he never left at all. Nero never knew what his brother did out there the other half of the time. That is, until he does. 

It's a Saturday morning, and V takes Nero to check the shops around the area, Griffon with him as always. It's relatively safe enough, and everyone there knows about Nero. He's relatively safe because everyone there knows about Devil May Cry and everything they have done to help the community. Anyone from the area gets a discount, and the people are grateful of that. 

"Hey, Nero!" shopkeepers would greet, seeing him almost every weekend, and the boy greets back with a smile. V watches patiently. 

"Hey, V," April, who owes the deli, says, "Roberta said she saw a couple of flies smoking in the alleyway by Alighieri and Beatrice, thought you should know."

The teen contemplates, nodding. Griffon ruffles his feathers. "I see," he replies, "I'll take care of it."

The shop owner smiles. "Thanks, V. It's nice not having to swat them away ourselves anymore. It's on the house today."

Nero looks at V curiously, but he decides to order instead. He's kinda hungry. They order one large ham sandwich which Nero eats most of because V's appetite is small. 

V insists on taking Nero home right after, much to the boy's disappointment. 

"You're back early," Dante comments, manning the desk.

"I learned of an infestation," V replies, taking Nero upstairs with him. "I wish to deal with it immediately."

 _Does he mean the flies?_  That's going to be a hard problem to fix. There are flies everywhere.  _Weird._

Dante snorts. "Well, don't do anything I would do," he advises, flipping through his magazine. 

"Of course," V says, chuckling.

Nero is reminded to stay upstairs unless he needs something. The boy doesn't have a problem with that since that's his usual weekend is like and he has his own TV and game set in his room along with all his stuff. Plus, V lets him go into his room and use his computer system, everything not meant for him to see locked away behind passwords. 

"Shadow," V calls at the top of the stairs, and from the open door his room on the other side of the hallway, the teen's large, black cat prowls out, always at her master's beck and call. 

Shadow purrs as she slinks her body around Nero as she passes, nuzzling her nose against V's stomach. Griffon jumps off of V's head and lands on his shoulder, looking watchful and mocking. 

"We'll be back soon, Nero," the teen promises, heading back downstairs. 

Nero is perplexed by all of this, but it's too late to ask any questions as the door of Devil May Cry closes with a soft thud. 

 

 

 

"Nero, we have to go out," Dante calls, knocking on his nephew's door. "V's in jail." 

The boy pauses, silently shocked, and he dies in his game. "V's in jail?" he repeats, blinking. "Is he okay?" 

"He just need to be picked up. The cop said he refuses to let them take him to a hospital, so he probably overexerted himself this time. C'mon, Nero, I can't leave you here alone, you know that."

Nero gets off his bed and runs to V's room to pick up Quickplay before running downstairs after his uncle. 

The police station is about a mile away, and Dante asks for V. They're immediately taken to one of the jail cells, which was left unlocked because V wasn't under arrest. 

Nero can tell it's because Shadow and Griffon are in their defensive mode, seeing how the large cat growls at the officer escorting them and how the small bird is standing on top of V's clasped hands. Even V's shadow seems imposing, stretching further than the sunlight could cast. It is only when they see Dante and Nero that the creatures relaxed. Shadow sits back on her hind legs, her tail moving side to side in a pleased rhythm. 

"V," Nero calls out, getting into the cell. He frowns at how much paler V's complexion is, the teen's knuckles almost pure white as he clutched at his cane. "Are you okay?" 

V exhales audibly before he smiles, relaxing himself. He's covered in a layer of sweat. "I am," he replies softly. "Thank you for picking me up, Nero."

That's not true, but Nero doesn't say anything, holding out Quickplay to his brother who patted him on the head. 

"Can you walk?" Dante asks, stepping in too. He slowly helps V stand up, the teen's knees a little shaky but still reliable. "How many was it?"

"Ten," V answers, placing an arm over Dante's shoulders while using his cane to help support him. Griffon lets out a displeased chirp, settling to ride on top of Shadow who's back on four legs. "A much greater number than expected, but it's over now."

"Could've called your minions, or me." 

"Then who'd take care of Nero?" 

"I can take care of myself," the boy argues. They head out of the station. "I'm not a baby."

"Of course not, but those flies, they are not . . . appropriate for you to be around.  _As the air to a bird or the sea to a fish, so is contempt to the contemptible._ "

The boy frowns even more. "I don't get it."

Dante laughs. "Don't worry about it, you'll figure it out when you're older," he says. "I'll give you a hint though: you're not going to Empusa High." 

"That's the closest high school."

"And you go to Redgrave Elementary on the other side of the city."

"So?" Nero really doesn't get it. What's wrong with Empusa High? He really starting to hate that everyone's not telling him everything. He's ten, he can take it. 

"Your welfare is my highest priority, Nero," V tells him, making out of the station. Already, he's regaining some of his color back. "I intend to protect you whether I'm there or not."

"Is that's what it is? Well, maybe you shouldn't if you're getting hurt," Nero says, feeling bad. "You're already sick."

The teen just smiles, Dante huffing with amusement. "But I want to," V replies. "I found you, and you found me. We are connected by one feeling. While _thy branches mix with mine, and our roots together join_."

Nero scrunches up his face because he's not getting it. "What feeling?" he asks, really wishing that his brother stopped quoting poetry. 

V stops, Dante too, and the teen laughs quietly, tapping gently the handle of his cane against Nero's chest. Shadow curls herself around the boy's body, Griffon flapping his wings. 

" _Love._ "

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my work(s), please check out [my Twitter](https://twitter.com/kappachyun?s=09).


End file.
